the_loud_house_revampedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Kimmoto
Sakura Kinomoto (木之本 桜, Kinomoto Sakura) is a fictional character, the heroine, and the main protagonist of CLAMP's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. Sakura is introduced as a 10 year-old girl who lives in the town of Tomoeda in Japan, where she attends Tomoeda Elementary School during the Clow Card Arc and Sakura Card Arc story-line. In Clear Card Arc story-line, she is a freshmen attending Tomoeda Junior High School. She makes he Debut in "Loud House Revamped" in the Chapter 789 The Mysterious Clow Cards, and later joins Team Loud Pheonix force helping JD find the Clow Cards. Apperance Personality Relationships Powers and abilities Magical Power-Level: Throughout the Clow Card arc, Keroberos' comments seem to imply that Sakura's innate magical powers and abilities strengthen and increase to even higher levels as she battles and captures more Cards.[22] In contrast of this, in the second half of the series, Sakura’s inexperience is shown as she often collapses after transforming the cards. [23] However, as she becomes progressively proficient in changing Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, she becomes less tired and more aware of Clow Reed's presence. During the last of Eriol's trials, she is able to transform the last remaining eight Clow Cards into Sakura Cards at once. In the aftermath of this final battle it is revealed that Clow Reed reincarnated into two people; the first being Sakura's father, the second being Eriol. Clow Reed designed it this way as to split his power to allow Sakura to become the strongest magician in the world, even greater than himself. During the Clear Card arc, Sakura's magic power grows enormously without herself noticing it, being able to unconsciously create the Clear Cards as a manifestation of her thoughts and her magic. Eriol informed Syaoran Li of Sakura's supremely powerful magic, that "great power will bring great unhappiness to its owner". In "Sakura and Ahiko's Lullaby", Cerberus realizes that her magic has gotten immensely stronger, strong enough to show the past; an ability only Clow Reed and three other top-level magicians were capable of. *'Origin:' After the Final Judgment, Clow Reed tells her that her magic seems to be drawn from the power and ability of the stars, which may start small, but are ever-shining with their own brilliant light. However, it should be noted that like Clow Reed's magic, Sakura's is a balance of sun and moon magic.[24] *'Prophetic Dreaming:' Sakura is able to see future events through her dreams, including the Final Judgement and meeting various characters throughout the series. In the manga Sakura also dreams about the past, including the day Clow died. However it may be that these dreams were due to Clow's supremely powerful magic. It is noted at the end of the manga that, if she wishes, Sakura could see into the future. *'Magical & Supernatural detection:' During the series, Sakura learned to sense the presence of the Clow Cards as well as to perceive the presence of spirits and powerful magical wielders like Eriol. *'Use of the' Clow Cards: Sakura's main weapon is the Clow Cards, which first had their own magic, but had to be transformed so that they would draw power from her as "Sakura Cards". *'Creation': Sakura shows the ability to be able to create new cards. The first example of this is the appearance of The Nameless Card; born of her feelings for Syaoran. In the Clear Card arc, Sakura unconsciously creates the Clear Cards; new Cards based on her thoughts and her magic. Equipment Trivia Category:Female Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Characters